


Checkmate

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Don't Read This, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Armitage Hux, Pack Bonding, Post Mpreg, Protective Hux, What even tags do I use?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Alpha Kylo Ren strikes down Omega General Hux's alpha. Then he takes his place. With omega Hux's pup in tow, will Kylo keep them or make new rules for the den?Big thanks tonorabombay's primer for the help and guidance!





	

He felt it, the break between him and his mate. Hux was lucky their pup wasn’t in his arms because he’d fallen to his knees and blacked out. When he awoke it was only a few minutes later but he felt the agonizing headache split through his brain as he was ripped away from his alpha whose life had been snuffed out. He wasn’t sure where M’nok was that had put him in mortal danger, but for now Hux was safe on the Finalizer. And he knew what would happen next.

Once he could get to his feet after his collapse, he cradled their pup close. The bleary eyed infant cooed softly and clung to his chest where it promptly fell asleep. Hux cradled her for the better part of an hour before he put her down in her crib. Then he showered. He knew M’nok’s scent would be all over him, and he was almost grateful to smell simply like himself as he stepped out of the refresher. He got dressed, disappointed with his own body.

He was barely six weeks postpartum. His stomach was still slightly bulging, and he’d gained twenty pounds during the pregnancy. He’d been trying to eat less ration bars, since those were a staple in his diet because of how easy they were for a meal. He also tried to surveil the Bridge more to walk off the pounds, but the weight loss was slow. Not to mention his swollen breasts which, though small, felt heavy with the added weight of milk.

He put two simple silver bangles on each wrist and wore a pair of black harem pants that tightened at the knee. Then he wrapped himself in a sheer silver scarf as he prepared to present. He wrapped the scarf across his chest to cover himself, then around his back, and draped it over his shoulder so it hung down to his waist behind him. He took a deep breath; he didn’t know when they would come for him.

He assumed they wouldn’t take him away from the Finalizer, but if they did he would be most comfortable in this outfit. Alternatively if they came with his new alpha, while he would look in mourning, he would still look appealing. He waited by the crib as Iliana slept; his eyes saddened. He didn’t know what would happen to her.

Just then the door opened and he looked up. He walked out of the darkened bedroom to meet his fate. Three men walked in to the front room, two flanking the one in the center. He was, unmistakably, M’nok’s murderer. Hux could smell it on the cloaked figure, his mask making him unreadable. Hux stepped to the middle of the room, his head held high in defiance even though internally he cowered under the weight of three alpha’s in his den.

Kylo Ren stood flanked by two of his Knights, both looking eagerly on in their helmets that were equally as mauled as Ren’s. Hux didn’t need an introduction because he’d seen Kylo before when he stalked around the Finalizer in his big black cloak and helmet. For the most part, Hux paid no attention to the alpha when they passed. Why would he, Hux was already bonded and had mated. Until now, that is.

And Kylo didn’t need an introduction either; he knew who Hux was and his position as one of the Generals of the First Order. Technically Hux outranked him, but Hux was also born an omega. He may have gained through the ranks because of his father’s influence, but he couldn’t escape his preordained position as an omega, which meant he was to be bred.

Hux waited for them to make the first move. He’d enjoyed the safety of protection but now he was alone and had a pup to protect. Kylo nodded, and without a word the Knights left. Hux was almost glad they wouldn’t fight over him because it would end up causing Hux unnecessary pain. He didn’t move. They judged each other, several feet separating them.

The chess table behind Hux and two chairs pushed against the opposite wall were the only decorations in the room. Otherwise, it was a very plain, standard issue Officers Quarters except for one thing. Their concentration was broken by the infant’s wail. Kylo’s head snapped in its direction before he took a step towards the bedroom.

“No!” Hux shouted and got two feet before he was frozen. Kylo strode past him, a hand outstretched in Hux’s direction. The lights went on in the bedroom and Kylo walked to the crib. He peered over it, the little pup with light brown hair kicking its way out of what had once been a tightly swaddled blanket. She cried, one hand free as it reached up. Iliana cried for food.

Hux was powerless and he could barely see the back of Kylo’s robes from where he stood in the bedroom. Hux screamed silently for his baby and struggled against the Force, but it was useless. Several seconds passed before Kylo stepped back from the crib. He released Hux who ran to the crib and scooped up the needy infant. Hux trembled as he backed away, a protective arm holding the pup to his chest, his other hand cradling its head as it cried.

Kylo watched Hux with the babe, two feet solid on the ground though his gloved hands twitched. Finally he spoke, “Clear out his things. I’ll return in two cycles.” Hux let out a trembling sigh as he sunk to his knees, and let his head fall as he kissed his pup’s head. The baby wailed louder for food, and Kylo Ren left his quarters.

* * *

Two cycles later, Kylo Ren returned just as promised. Hux had done a good job of disposing all of M’nok’s things. Truth be told, he didn’t have much. The standard military uniforms were returned to the commissary to be washed, starched, and re-used. All toiletries and other trinkets fit in a single box that Hux dumped down a trash compactor. Hux kept a simple bit of water in vial, which attached to a necklace that his alpha had brought him from Arkanis.

Besides that, he had a droid come in and wash his clothes and the sheets to rid them of his other alpha’s smell. He didn’t mind so much, since he didn’t have to worry about having the room prepared for his return. M’nok had been very particular with the way he wanted Hux presented, and Hux would stress for hours over the position of each anklet or earring. But now, Hux wasn’t sure when to expect Ren exactly; he’d said two cycles. That meant a night cycle and a day, or the following day and a night cycle, depending on how you looked at it.

Hux sighed as he stood by the crib, his baby promptly put to bed at eighteen hundred hours but she would wake again around twenty three hundred for her night feeding and change. Hux looked down sadly at Iliana who lay tightly wrapped in a light pink blanket with clouds on it.

The durasteel door in the front room opened and Hux looked up. Kylo entered and scanned the room from left to right. Then he went to the bedroom and Hux straightened up. He hadn't dressed in his elaborate presentation clothes yet, so he still wore the black standard issue jodhpur pants and leather boots. Atleast he'd taken his coat off, he mused, wearing only his black undershirt and dog tags. He watched Kylo walk towards him and he held his breath.

Kylo stalked past him, still dressed in heavy robes though Hux noticed that he wore an uneven cowl, the hood pushed back. Kylo walked to the 'fresher, peeked in, scanned it. Then he walked back out, past Hux and in to the other room.

“Come here,” he demanded. It sounded like he was displeased. Hux reminded himself that if by “all his things” included Iliana, well that just wasn’t going to happen. If Kylo wanted to get rid of her, Hux would jump in to the compactor with her before he would just send her off with some diplomat to an unknown region of the galaxy.

Hux followed him out, turning off the light of the bedroom so his pup could sleep. Hux watched Kylo reach two fingers under his mask as he stood facing Hux. The secure clasps unlocked with a quiet  _tsssk_ , and he pulled the mask off.

Hux couldn’t breathe, he choked back a gasp. Kylo was so young. His skin was taught under dark eyes, and he had even darker hair. Hux made note of the mole above his left eye and his Addams apple looked like it was sculpted from glass. Hux gulped. Kylo motioned to the chess table and Hux nodded. He took a seat behind the black pieces, and Kylo sat down across from him. He put the helmet on the floor and made the first move.

Hux watched him, gauging. Kylo leaned forward, an elbow on his knee as they played and he concentrated. Halfway through, Kylo finally spoke up.

“Are you letting me win?”

Hux’s lip twitched as one corner curled in to a smile. “No.”

“Don’t lie, General.”

Hux sucked in a breath. He was never referred to as  _General_ when he was in his quarters. He moved a rook forward. Kylo took it. “I’m not.”

“You’re a man of great education and yet you can’t beat another at a game of chess?”

“You're a man of great wit, it’s no wonder you’re winning.”

Just then Kylo checked his queen Hux and sat back. Kylo inhaled deep and Hux wondered if he could smell him. He’d spent all day at work, a nannydroid caring for his pup while he was gone. Hux hadn’t showered, and knew he must smell like sweat and exhaust from his trip down to the Base.

Hux pondered the chess board for a while, and this time it was Kylo’s turn to watch him. His eyes lingered on Hux’s shoulders where he had freckles. It made sense, because Hux was a ginger. But he didn’t have any freckles on his face, so Kylo had assumed he didn’t have any at all. He silently wondered how many freckles in all dotted his skin.

Finally Hux put his hand over the board, hesitated, changed his strategy, went back to the first piece he wanted to move, and decided on it. Kylo quickly took his queen and the game was over.

“Well played,” Hux commended.

“You lost on purpose,” Kylo stood and picked up his helmet. Hux had absolutely lost on purpose; he couldn’t very well beat his brand new alpha in their first game, especially when his behavior made him unreadable even without the helmet. Hux didn’t get up as Kylo put his helmet back on. Kylo hesitated like he wanted to say something. Then he left. Again.

Hux was confused, though not as fearful as he had been before their game. Kylo treated him almost like an equal, though they both knew he was far down the natural hierarchy. Hux got up to watch his pup sleep.

* * *

“What have you named her?” Kylo asked over another game of chess. It was several cycles later and still Kylo hadn’t mated with Hux. He wondered if Kylo ever would. He wondered where Kylo went when he wasn’t there; he certainly wasn’t sleeping next to Hux, so where was he sleeping? Hux didn’t ask though as he moved a pawn forward.

“Iliana.”

“ _You_ named her?”

Hux chose his next words carefully. “My prior alpha gave me the honor.” Kylo raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Hux waited a few seconds before he asked quietly, “What do you plan to do with her?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

Hux’s throat tightened again, he could feel the panic rising. He tried to keep himself calm through the rest of the game, but it only lasted a minute more until Kylo won.

Kylo stood up immediately as Hux stared at the board. How had he not seen that strategy, it was so obvious? Had Kylo asked him about the pup to distract him so he could win? Hux stood up, “Please tell me.” He reached out to Kylo whose mask stabilized as it locked. Kylo pulled his arm away roughly and left the room, leaving Hux to worry.

Hux would have to strategize a way to smuggle the pup to safety. Over the past two weeks Kylo came sporadically, though before this night he’d spent a full week away. Hux hoped he stayed away for another week, because it would give him time to plan, and for his heat to blow over since it was only a day away.

* * *

It was the same every time. If his alpha wasn’t there to help, Hux spent three night cycles “sick” in bed. He would hand off his pup to a nannydroid with a bottle or two of fresh milk. During the day he would make a round or two to visit his little pup and feed her. She grew bigger with each passing day. Then at night he would cry and wail; he knew if he touched himself it would leave him feeling emptier.

Two nights after Kylo’s latest visit, Hux was in the throes of his heat. He turned the temperature down in the quarters and quietly cried on the bed. He was on his knees in his most comfy pair of harem pants that stopped just below the knee. He gripped the sheets, forehead pressed against them and his hips bucked forward involuntarily.

His toes curled as he cried out, muscles tense as he was wracked with the insatiable need. It was almost painful. His alpha never allowed him toys that would at least alleviate the strain when he wasn’t there to help. Hux had taken an early leave of his duties and skipped dinner, his body hot and sticky all day until he got that damned uniform off.

He heard the door open and he gasped, “No.” He didn’t want this to be the time when they became bonded, not while he was so desperate and inconsolable. He wanted it to be when cooler heads prevailed, but he was feverish. Hux got off the bed, his head swimming. He stumbled to the bedroom door, sweat dotting the back of his neck. He looked weak, he looked sick, but he smelled completely irresistible.

His heat flared up as Kylo walked towards him. Each step echoed as he made a b-line for Hux who held out his arms to Kylo. Kylo scooped Hux up in both his arms and devoured him in a kiss. He pushed Hux back towards the bed and Hux stumbled willingly on shaky legs.

Kylo pushed Hux down onto the bed as he got in between his legs. Hux bucked his hips up towards Kylo, and he suddenly realized why Kylo’s visits had been so sporadic. Because he didn’t just want an omega in his bed, he wanted to bond and make pups. And even though Hux had only just delivered two months prior, Kylo wanted to make a pack.

He pulled Hux’s pants off and Hux wiggled out of them desperately. Kylo sat back on his haunches, Hux’s legs spread on either side of him, and pulled off his coat, then his shirt by the back of the scruff. Hux reached out to Kylo and his nimble fingers snapped open the button on Kylo’s pants.

Kylo wrapped a hand around Hux's hardness, which elicited a gasp as he was touched. Hux arched his back and balled up the comforter in his fists. He tossed his head back as he moaned, Kylo’s touch foreign yet welcome. Meanwhile Kylo used his other hand to unzip his shoes and get them off. He got off his sock, then switched hands quickly to do the same to his other foot. He pressed the flat of his thumb hard into the bottom of Hux’s tip and watched him writhe.

Then Kylo got his pants off and Hux whined when Kylo stopped stroking him. He was instantly back on top of Hux, devouring him in another tonguey kiss. Hux wrapped his arms tight around Kylo and lifted up his legs, knees bent as Kylo used the hand he’d previously stroked up Hux’s shaft to feel between his legs.

A finger slipped in to Hux easily and he gasped again, his hips pressing down towards it. Hux was already warm and ready, keening for it with the way his hips circled slowly. Kylo broke out in a sweat as Hux dragged Kylo down in to him. Kylo had never seen anybody act like this, so open and wanting. He slipped a finger out and Hux kissed him as if begging for more.

Finally Kylo reached down to position himself, pressing down on his base and he looked up at Hux. Hux seemed to stop his desperate squirming for a moment, to catch Kylo's gaze. Kylo looked uncertain, and Hux suddenly wondered if he’d ever mated before, or been with an omega.

When Kylo pushed in, he dipped his head around one of Hux’s desperate kisses to suck on his neck. He nibbled hard and Hux tilted his head to the side to allow Kylo easier access. Kylo pressed in shallow at first, but the heel of Hux’s foot on his back urged him in farther. Hux was impossibly tight and Kylo hooked in to him perfectly.

They rocked back and forth as Hux crooned. Kylo put a hand under Hux’s neck as if to cradle his head, his elbow pressing into the bed. His other hand wrapped around Hux tight and moved in the same rhythm of their mating. Kylo thrust in harder and fast, a snap of his hips forced out an involuntarily growl that bubbled up from somewhere deep in his chest. That was when he couldn’t stop it, his knot growing and Hux’s afflicted moans were enough encouragement to fulfill his own destiny.

He bottomed out as he came hot in to Hux and felt Hux spill out over his fingers. He broke from Hux’s neck to close his lips over Hux's open mouth in a kiss. His brow furrowed as he came in bits and spurts, chest heaving for breath. Finally he broke the kiss and took back his hand that had cradled Hux’s head. He put it on the bed, using it to prop himself up.

Hux wrapped both arms around Kylo to pull him back down, “Relax,” he whispered. It’s like Hux knew Kylo’s confusion when he couldn’t get himself out. He breathed heavy onto Hux’s face, still half propped up while his knot deflated. By the time his head dipped, sweaty forehead pressing against Hux’s, he was able to slip all the way out. He paused at Hux’s entrance before he pulled the rest of himself out and Hux let out a soft whimper.

Then Kylo collapsed on the bed next to Hux. He closed his eyes and Hux let his feet fall to the bed, his body exhausted. Every muscle dripped with the pleasure, Kylo’s inexperience only making his technique more unpredictable, unstable. Hux rolled over with a groan and put a hand on Kylo’s chest. Kylo reached up a hand to hold his as they both got back their bearings.

This time it was Hux who spoke first. “That’s what you were waiting for.”

Kylo nodded, “I didn’t know what it was until I walked in.”

“You want a family.”

“I had a bad family growing up," he sighed. "But now I have a pack,” he pulled Hux’s hand up to his face and kissed the back of his fingers. Hux’s eyes opened as he looked at Kylo questioning. “You and Iliana, you’re both under my protection.”

Hux leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Kylo’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
